1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an abrasive-containing liquid cleaning composition for removing organic deposits from hard to reach surfaces and a method of use thereof. More specifically, the invention concerns to an easy to rinse cleaning composition that cleans and disinfects at the same time.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of cleaning compositions to remove organic deposits is well known in the prior art. Effective removal of organic deposits is a considerable problem, which in the past has required the use of highly corrosive, unsafe cleaners, typically based on highly alkaline caustics such as sodium or potassium hydroxide, sometimes accompanied by laborious scrubbing and/or scraping.
Further, caustic cleaners require substantially elevated temperatures to work effectively and are extremely difficult to remove by rinsing. Many caustic cleaners, such as those incorporating sodium hydroxide, damage the skin of the user and produce hazardous fumes. Such caustic cleaners can also scar, damage and even destroy many types of surfaces. The use of these products also raises serious hazards to the skin and eyes of the user.
Another problem presented by the use of these products is that the chemicals fill the air of the building in which they were used causing eye, nasal, and lung irritation. After the cleaning solution dries, then the residual chemical and mineral precipitates (solids) flake off and become airborne, and further irritate eyes, nose, lungs, and skin. The aforesaid residual chemicals and mineral precipitates may trigger allergies, asthma attacks, and other sinus and respiratory problems.
To avoid the problems associated with caustic cleaners, non-caustic cleaners, which are typically not as effective as caustic cleaners, are employed in many applications. Because of the reduced effectiveness of the non-caustic cleaners, additional time and labor is required to remove organic deposits. Non-caustic cleaners are sometimes initially used to remove a portion of the organic deposits with the remainder being removed by caustic cleaners. In this manner, the use of caustic cleaners is reduced as much as possible.
Another problem encountered with the prior art is that while organic deposits are generally easy to remove from relatively flat surfaces, it is very difficult to remove the organic deposits from cracks, crevices, corners, passages, and other hard-to -reach places.
In view of the difficulty of the cleaning compositions discussed above to access or adequately clean hard to reach surfaces of a substrate, there has been a recent trend to employ liquid cleanser that breaks down and removes residue or scale in the hard to reach surfaces.
A problem presented with these liquid compositions is that they merely provide a pre-soaking treatment and require brushing to remove deposits. Thus, areas not reached by a brush are not cleaned. This problem becomes acute in the case of convoluted or sharp angled corners, passages, or other pieces.
The prior art compositions require soaking for at least about one-half hour and constant scrubbing for satisfactory removal of the deposit, which is particularly difficult to achieve in hard-to-reach places.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,106 entitled “Cleaning Method for Peeling and Removing Photoresist” to Ohmi et al., teaches a cleaning liquid composition comprised of pure water, isopropyl alcohol, and hydrofluoric acid, ammonium fluoride, or potassium fluoride. The cleaner is used to peel organic films such as photoresists off of a semiconductor. The cleaning liquid is used together with ultrasound. A problem presented with this reference is that the cleaner is potentially toxic, and would be difficult for the average consumer to use.
Another cleaner is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,235 “Liquid Hard Surface Cleaner for Porous Surfaces” to Kilbarger. This patent discloses a liquid hard surface cleaner for porous surfaces. The composition contains a surfactant, a synthetic hydrocarbon oil, and an aliphatic alcohol. This composition, is used for hard to reach surfaces, but presents the problem that it leaves a residue on the internal surfaces of the substrate.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,667 entitled “Method for Cleaning Organically Fouled Anion Exchange Resins” to Reichgott et al. discloses cleaning organically fouled anion exchange resins by first pre-soaking the resins in a brine-caustic solution for one hour, rinsing with distilled water, soaking in a brine-caustic 30% isopropanol solution for one hour, rinsing, and repeating the second soaking step. The use of a one to four carbon monohydric alcohol in the second soaking step was found to provide a 100% improvement in resin removal. This process is both time-consuming (taking at least three hours) and complex.
The present inventor became familiar with the various commercially available liquid cleansers, and felt that the long period of soaking was a significant inconvenience. Determined to find a better liquid cleanser, the inventor began experimenting with various household detergent products, such as glass cleaners, tile cleaners, carpet cleaners, etc. He quickly realized that most of these products could be eliminated from consideration due to the unpleasant and possibly toxic residues left behind after cleaning.
Accordingly, the present inventor felt a need for a non-hazardous cleaning composition for removing organic deposits that is safe to use and will not damage the surfaces to be cleaned. Particularly, he felt that there is a need to provide a cleaning composition that will not damage the skin of the user.
Also, there is a need for a non-toxic cleaning composition that does not leave a visible residue.
Further, there is a need for a non-toxic product, which can be used for users having allergy problems.
Further, it can be appreciated that there exists a need for a cleansing composition for cleaning and disinfecting hard to reach surface of a substrate that is capable of removing organic deposit on the hard to reach surface quickly and in a single cleaning cycle.
Finally, there remains a need in the art for cleaning compositions which include an abrasive that exhibits improved performance, is less expensive, easy to handle, easy to disperse in the substrate and would not leave residue in the hard to reach surface or the substrate.